


Way cooler than dying

by mindofaddict



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, can be read as totally bro-bro-bro friendship and nothing more, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sounds angsty, but it kinda isn't - hurt/comforty stuff with hugs, hugs are fuckin important.<br/>I dunno, I jumped on gayperion train and going all the way down now :D<br/>also, inspired by amazing artist redmiel  @_@<br/>very random setting - but this could totally happen :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Way cooler than dying

**Author's Note:**

> sounds angsty, but it kinda isn't - hurt/comforty stuff with hugs, hugs are fuckin important.  
> I dunno, I jumped on gayperion train and going all the way down now :D  
> also, inspired by amazing artist redmiel @_@  
> very random setting - but this could totally happen :D

When being genuinely excited about the list of things able to kill them, Vaughn didn't really... think it through.

\- Hey, Vaughn, I'll go and hack into these gates, keep monitoring for danger, al'right? - Rhys did that swag pose with a confident thumbs-up and wink that made Vaughn roll his eyes a bit.

\- Sure, buddy! All vigilance. Good luck!

"And don't get yourself killed, you crazy narcissist" was more like a thoughtful addition. With sprinkles of annoyance and warm feelings syrup. God, he really was hungry now...

\- Ha! No luck now, pure awesomeness. And mighty hacking skills, bro!

Rhys wiggled his eyebrows and went for the gates on a second floor of something that looked like a storage. He was gone for good 20 minutes when finally...

\- Got it! Um, Vaughn... No-no, I got it myself! - Rhys sounded overly sure about something and Vaughn's heart felt cold with fear for his friend.

_boom_

Gates opened, sure, but with hella special effects booby-trapped gates usually come in a package with, that burn-it-all touch and fuck-it-all-to-pieces bonus. Rhys was too close, too exposed - his body flew heavily several meters, cyber arm pulling unconscious body awkwardly to the ground.

Fiona ans Sasha screamed something, Vaughn heard everything through sick veil of his heart pounding and all sounds muffled by the explosion. He ran through the rain of burning stuff falling on him.

\- Rhys! RHYS! Bro, h-h-hold on there! Rhys?

Rhys' whole face was covered in blood and ash, hot spurts coming from his nose and split eyebrow, making him look sickeningly white in contrast.

\- Hey, hey, wake up, you're... you're the leading man, come on, Rhys.

Vaughn tried to pull heavy body and felt his voice tremble and vision blurry. He never meant this, never wanted anyone to die, except bad guys, maybe. He couldn't imagine doing this all... without Rhys. He thought about himself dying could, sure, but Rhys would've be able to go on, to continue. Vaughn? No, he was a team player and Rhys was his.. true team mate. He squeezed Rhys and sobbed quietly, hiding it and trying to stop his bleeding and find the pulse.

\- Don't you dare die on me, Rhys! Dammmnit!

\- Vaughn?.. You're strangling me and not that I am not into it, but it's _really_ hard to breathe now.

Rhys coughed violently, choking on his own blood and feeling his lungs and windpipe burned. Ugh. But that kind got compensated by Vaughn's scared and happy face.

\- Bro! You hella scared me!

\- But that was cool, huh?

\- Would've been waaaay cooler if you noticed the trap.

\- Hey, I saw it, I just... Decided to detonate it and clear the road for you all.

\- Shut up, you jerk. - Vaughn pushed Rhys upwards finally, crushing him in a hug.

Sasha and Fiona watched this, relieved, exchanging silent sarcastic glances, eyebrows raised at each other. 

\- Is he completely nuts? - Sash articulated with her lips 

-Hella "h e r o." - Fiona rolled her eyes. 

Jack, invisible to everyone, but Rhys, facepalmed and sighed:

\- Gay nerd loosers in a desert, just great.


End file.
